teenwolfmtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Allison Argent (Season 1)
Allison Argent moves to Beacon Hills, with her family and on her first day in school meets Scott. There is instant chemistry between the couple. Allison meets Lydia and instantly becomes friends with her and Jackson. Allison hits a dog with her car and comes to the vet clinic and asks Scott for help. They flirt while he cares for the animal and then asks her to a party. At the party, Scott wolfs out and leaves. Allison catches a ride home with Derek Hale. She forgives Scott at the end of the episode. ("Wolf Moon") Allison and Scott plan a date for after the lacrosse game. The jacket she'd left in Derek's car reappears in her locker. Scott falls off Allison's roof while stalking her. Her father hits him with the car. After the game Allison and Scott make out in the locker room. ("Second Chance at First Line") Allison's father, using the animal attacks and curfew as an excuse, forbids her to go out. She jumps out her window and goes bowling with Scott, Lydia and Jackson. She's a great bowler. Allison is in a flirty mood. To get Scott to stop over thinking the bowling, she tells him to think about her naked. Scott and Allison kiss on her porch. ("Pack Mentality") Allison's Aunt, Kate Argent, arrives in town. Scott and Allison study then make out in her room. She explains that she is a champion archer and her father sells guns. They kiss again and are caught by her father. Kate insists Scott stay for dinner. It is an awkward meal. Allison's father seems openly hostile toward Scott. Allison later confesses to taking a condom from Kate's bag in the guest room. ("Magic Bullet") On her seventeenth birthday, Aunt Kate gives her a silver medallion with the Argent family crest. It shows a large snarling wolf and arrows. Kate tells Allison to “look it up” and find out what it means. Scott and Allison skip school to spend the day wandering in the woods. They return to school during Parent/Teacher conferences and are confronted by Mr. and Mrs. Argent and Melissa McCall. Allison's dad shoots a mountain lion in the school parking lot. ("The Tell") Allison and her friends were trapped at the High School while the Alpha Werewolf was trying to kill them. Later she ended her relationship with Scott. ("Night School") Due to trust issues. She managed to avoid Scott. ("Lunatic") Allison begins to soften toward Scott. Kate Argent reveals the family secret by showing her Derek Hale as a werewolf. ("Co-Captain") Allison is initially shaken up about it, but gets over it and practices her archery on a wanted poster of Derek. She begins to focus on the Winter Formal and goes to the dance with Jackson, due to persistence from Scott for Jackson to protect her from Peter Hale. Eventually Allison ends up dancing with Scott. He kisses her and she asks, why did he do that? Scott admits that he loves her and they embrace with another kiss. Allison takes Scott outside so they can be alone. Later, Scott (through her father attacking him) reveals he is the second beta. ("Formality") Allison's parents attempt to send her and Kate to their home in Washington, but Kate gets her in on the hunt for the Betas. She shoots Derek twice with arrows and is about to shoot Scott, who tries to explain how he tried to protect her. However, she says she doesn't believe him. Only when Kate tries to kill Scott, does Allison finally change her mind. Kate is stopped by Chris Argent, who confronts Kate with her involvement in the Hale family house fire. Then she witnesses Peter Hale rip out her aunt's throat. Allison played a part in killing Peter Hale. With her cross bow, she shoots the self-igniting Molotov cocktail in Peter's hand and he begins to be burned alive. After Peter is incapacitated, Allison approaches Scott gently. Despite Scott being in werewolf form, Allison kisses him, turning him back into a teenager. When asked why she did that, her answer is that she loves him. At the end, she is last seen kissing Scott on her roof, showing she doesn't care he's a werewolf. ("Code Breaker")